My Annabeth
by brittany09
Summary: Nico likes Annabeth. Annabeth likes Nico. Percy doesnt know any of this... but he will. Rated T , because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hellllo alll! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Flames will not be accepted, so dont bother (: so i got my inspiration to write this because me and my friend were bored and decided to write about nico and annabeth. let me know if you like it, if you guys like it i'll continue. but if you guys dont then there's no point in writing. this first chapter is kind of boring but i have to set the mood, so yeah.

**READ IT, REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** my name isn't rick!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been a year since the war with the Titans.

Today is April 28.

Today is also the day that I really met Annabeth.

There going to be a bonfire today. great. i hate group avtivities. well atleast i would be able to hang with percy and annabeth.

Before the campfire I was walking with Annabeth. I never really noticed but Annabeth is really pretty. I mean REALLY pretty. And Not to sound creepy (that's kind of hard being the son of Hades.) but she smells really good too. And her smile was brighter than Apollo's.

Oh my gods. Do I like Annabeth...?

"Uhm, Nico? Nico? Hello?"

She had a really pretty voice to.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." I responded.

"Why were you looking at me funny?" she said.

Crap. She noticed I was staring at her. What am I supposed to say? _I was just staring at your wonderful beauty and intoxicating smile. Oh, I was also smelling you._

"There's something in your teeth!" I blurted out.

Smooth Nico, real smooth.

Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth. She went redder than Rachael's hair. She started picking at her teeth.

"Is it gone?" she asked me, still red, while showing me her teeth.

"I can't really see." Because your gorgeous smile is blinding my eyes.

She stepped closer. And closer.

"Can you see it now?" she whispered. I was suddenly aware of how close we were. I could lean forward just a little and our lips would touch…

A voice came from behind Annabeth. "Hey guys!"

Annabeth whirled, her hair brushing my face. I was hit not only by her hair but also by the smell of pomegranate. I went weak in the knees. But I managed to stay standing.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said walking toward him. Percy wrapped his arm around her waist pulled her to him and kissed her. He pulled away and Annabeth leaned in to kiss him again. Wow. Why does Annabeth even like Percy? I'm way better for her than him. He doesn't deserve her. Whoa. I'm jealous of Percy. This can't be happening.

It wasn't until now that I noticed they were still kissing.

I coughed.

They pulled away, both blushing.

"Erm. Sorry." Annabeth said.

"I'm not." Percy said. Annabeth giggled and I suddenly had to urge to punch Percy in is face. I was having a nice walk with Annabeth and fish breath had to ruin it.

"Well we should get to the campfire. Or Mr. D will be pretty ticked off if we show up late." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." I said glumly.

We started to walk to the bonfire. I was walking behind Annabeth and Percy. They were holding hands and I was thinking of a way to get Annabeth to be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **Neko Kuroban**, for the advice. and also thanks to **Babykelly**,** Crazytop14**,** Demigod of the sea**, and **that-dork-in-the-corner. **These guys were my first five reviews. i really appreciate it (: here's chapter two! its kinda long, but i hope you guys like it.

**READ IT & REVIEW IT. **please and thank you.

**Disclaimer: **well for starters i'm a girl and im pretty sure **Rick** isnt.

* * *

Percy's POV

As me and Annabeth were walking, hand in hand, I made the mistake of looking behind me.

Nico was glaring at me. It actually sent chills down my spine. I guess he has that affect on people; he is the son of Hades.

I quickly turned around.

Did I imagine that? Probably.

Why would Nico be staring at me like he wanted Zeus to strike me down?

I was brought back to reality when Mr. D snapped his fingers in my face.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with his presence." He sneered.

"I'm sorry Mr. D. I didn't think we would be late." I replied.

"Yes. Well you were. Take a seat Pablo Jenkins." He said and walked away.

How hard was it to remember my name, I mean it's not that hard. Whatever.

I let it go. I had a feeling he wouldn't "remember" my name until I bow down to him. And that's never going to happen.

I was to busy talking to Mr. D that I hadn't noticed that Annabeth and Nico were already sitting down and having a conversation. It looked pretty intense. Annabeth looked worried and she tried to soothe Nico. I wonder what was wrong with him. I walked over and sat next to Annabeth, I grabbed her hand out of habit. As soon as I did that Nico stood up and stomped off without a single glance back. I couldn't see him anymore because he had walked into the woods. I'm pretty sure Annabeth couldn't see him either. Unless she had super vision and she kept it a secret for so long.

"Uhm… Did I interrupt something?" I asked silently.

"Kind of. Something's wrong with Nico. He seems really depressed." She replied still looking at the spot were Nico disappeared into the woods.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." I said as I started to get up.

Annabeth pulled me down and she got up instead.

"No, I'll go." She responded.

"Nico needs to talk to a friend. A guy." I told her.

"I'm a bit more sensitive than you Seaweed Brain." She added with a smile.

Every time she smiled my brain turned to mush and words came out unfinished. This time was no exception. So instead of making my self look like a complete idiot I just nodded.

"Good night Percy. Don't wait up, this might take a while." She gave me a good night kiss and with that she was gone.

Crap! I forgot to tell her that we have cabin inspection tomorrow. I should probably go tell her. Annabeth hated when she wasn't told things ahead of time. Trust me. I made that mistake once and lets just say that I learned.

I ran after her and was just about to start calling out her name when I heard Nico.

"You don't understand Annabeth. And you never will." He spat at Annabeth.

"Just leave me alone."

I couldn't see Annabeth's face, but I'm pretty sure she looked hurt.

"Help me understand Nico." She quietly said.

I peeked around the tree to see them. Nico had her back to her.

"Nico! Tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

She spun him around. Nico looked her in the eyes, and much to my surprise, hugged her.

They stood there hugging each other. I felt like I was intruding. I turned to leave them to their privacy. Just as I started to walk away I stepped on branch.

"Who's there!?" Nico yelled.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Annabeth would be mad if she found out I was eavesdropping.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran back to the bonfire.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so happy when i saw some people favorited this story (: thanks guys! here is chapter three. just letting you know, this is were things start to get a little... heated ;D i'll try and put up a new chapter everyday, its kinda hard because of school but i'll try my best. oh! thanks to new reviwers-- **chrmdbabysisp5 **and **DaughterOfPoseidon32498. **i hope you like this chapter.

**READ IT, REVIEW IT. please&thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **I looked in the mirror this morning and the person looking back at me was a freshman girl with brown hair. im pretty sure thats not rick.

* * *

Nico's POV

I heard a branch snap.

I let go of Annabeth.

"Who's there!?"

Nothing but silence answered me.

I stay waiting and still no response.

I turned back to Annabeth. I silently cursed myself for letting her go.

"I should go see who that was." I mumbled and started to turn around.

"Don't change the subject Nico." Annabeth said while turning me back around to face her.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I want something that I can never have." I replied.

"Why can't you have it?" she asked timidly.

"Because." Its you.

"Tell me." She asked.

"Because Percy has it!" I yelled.

"What could Percy possibly have that you want so bad?" she demanded.

Oh Hades. I wanted to tell her so bad.

Annabeth studied me with curious eyes. She took a step closer. We were face to face now. If I took one step forward then our lips would touch. I couldn't make myself do it.

Then the last thing I expected happened. Annabeth kissed me.

I could have stayed like that forever. She pulled apart almost immediately. What? Was I a bad kisser?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" she whispered.

We stood in an awkward silence.

"Annabeth. What I want that I can never have is… its you." My words broke the silence.

"Nico, I have to go. I'm sorry." Her words came out rushed.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me.

Her eyes were incredible. I could go on for hours explaining how mesmerizing they are.

"Nico. Don't. I don't – "

And her words clashed with Nico's lips instead of falling into the air.

Nico was surprised that she didn't pull away. Instead she intertwined her hands in his black hair. Nico placed his hand on the small of her back. He ran his hand through her hair. He poured everything he had into this one kiss. Annabeth let out a quiet moan of satisfaction. Nico was pretty sure that Percy never made her feel likes this.

Annabeth pulled apart. But she stayed in Nico's arms.

"Nico…" She whispered in his ear.

His name sounded so good coming from her.

Then as if Annabeth had realized what she'd done. She unwrapped herself from Nico.

"Oh my gods." She said. "Uhm… I… Sorry… Bye."

And with that Annabeth ran back to the bonfire.

He watched her run until he couldnt she her anymore.

Nico sat down in the grass. He lay back and looked into the sky.

When they kissed Nico felt like he was whole. Like he had found what he was missing. And Nico was almost positive that Annabeth felt the same way.

"Well there's only one way to find out…" he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Like i said, i'll try my best to add a new chapter everyday. so here is chapter 4 (: thanks to a new reviewer- **moodrose. **Andyes, if you review my story i will mention you because i want to thank each and everyone of you guys. let me know what you think, and if you can even leave some suggestions to make it a little bit more interesting. also! thanks to two of my best friends **Sarah **and **Katie **for reading this. you guys are the best. btw, katie helped me start this story so snaps for katie (:

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thank you. **

**Disclaimer:** B-r-i-t-t-a-n-y. i don't think that spells Rick ):

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I ran smack into Percy who caught me.

"Hey. That was fast. So what's up with Nico?" he casually asked.

"Uhm. I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me…" I mumbled.

"Oh. That's too bad." He replied.

"Yeah." I responded not really paying much attention to Percy, my mind was elsewhere.

I tried to pull myself together. Nico likes me. Oh Gods. This is bad. Really bad. And what makes it worse is that… I liked the kiss. More than liked it. It felt like incredible. I never really thought of Nico than more than a friend. Now that I really thought about it I could see myself with him. He was so sensitive, caring, and he was (extremely) good looking. The way he held me in his arms I felt like-

_Shut up Annabeth! Get a hold of yourself. You cannot like Nico, you can't even be thinking about him like this. He is your friend and that's he'll ever be. You have Percy. You love Percy. Remember?_

Percy's voice brought me back to reality.

"Annabeth. Come on. Didn't you hear Mr. D?"

"Huh, oh. No. Sorry." I said while looking at my feet, I couldn't look at his face.

"Well if we don't get to our cabins we're gonna be harpy chow." He joked. "Actually, you'd be the desert."

I guess he expected me to laugh, but I wasn't the in mood for laughing.

"I was kidding." He said.

"I know. Lets go." I mumbled. I got up and started walking ahead of him.

He caught up with my pace and laced his fingers into mine. Percy probably guessed I wasn't in a happy mood because the whole way to my cabin neither of us said a word. I was kind of relived. I needed to think.

I can't like Nico. Him and Percy were best friends. That would kill Percy if I like Nico. Not that I do.

Do I?

My thoughts were cut short again by Percy.

"I don't know how all the Athena kids can be so neat." He said more to himself than me.

"I guess we get it from our mom." I said staring at my cabin. I still couldn't look Percy in the eyes.

"I should go. I don't want to get in trouble for being out late." He said. He hugged me and didn't let go.

Oh no. He was going to give me a good night kiss. I couldn't kiss him, not after what happened.

He gently cupped my face with his hands. I had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

The minute I did, guilt flooded through me. How could I have done that to Percy?

He leaned forward. Just as his lips were about to touch mine I turned my face. He ended up kissing my cheek instead. He looked a little stunned.

"Goodnight Percy." I said. I quickly turned around and rushed through the door.

Before I shut the door I saw an expression on Percy's face that I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to see.

He looked upset. Really upset. I wanted to open the door and run into his arms. And then what? I hate this. Why did I have to kiss Nico? For a daughter of Athena I'm not so wise.

I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed.

Despite how much I regretted the kiss I still went to bed dreaming about Nico.

The last thing i remember about the dream is kissing Nico again.

and this time i didn't pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

here it is, CHAPTER 5. im sorry if it's not what you guys expected but dont worry the story will get better. promise. New reviewers-- **Singerinthesilence , LossForWRDS707 , **and** LabyrinthOfDarkness. **Thanks guys (: oh and dont worry **DaughterOfPoseidon32498 **i still have some more tricks up my sleeve (; well let me know what you think, be honest BUT not mean.

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** I was at school and when my teacher called my name for attendance she didnt say "**Rick Riordan**".

* * *

Nico's POV

Three days, 12 hours, and thirty-two minutes.

That's how long Annabeth has been ignoring me.

Not that I'm keeping track or anything…

Okay, I have! Sue me. It's not my fault. Annabeth was the one who kissed me and now every time she sees me she turns the other way. She even went so far as to make out with Percy. Just as I was going to talk to her. If that didn't scream "GO AWAY NICO! DO'T TALK TO ME." Then I don't know what does.

I guess you can say I was starting to grasp that Annabeth and me had no future. I wasn't exactly thrilled but I guess I had to except it. I was doing pretty good until Annabeth decided to play with my emotions again.

I decide to take a midnight walk. I was always able to think more at night. And I really needed time to think and be alone. Not that I was alone already. I didn't want to talk to Percy and Annabeth didn't want to talk to me. So I've been pretty lonely. I didn't know where I was going. I ended up wanting to see Mrs. O'Leary. Just as I was about to enter the arena were Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping someone clamped their hand over my mouth. I tried to run but they pinned my arm behind my back.

"Don't struggle. It'll only hurt more." The person whispered in my ear.

I couldn't quite make out the voice. I was pulled along to the forest. Great. I'm gonna die. They removed their hand from my mouth. I couldn't see who it was. It was pitch black.

"If you're going to kill me can you make it fast?" I asked the darkness.

Nothing but silence.

"You can be so dramatic sometimes Nico." It was a girl's voice. Not just any girl. I'm sure you can guess who it was. Annabeth turned on her flashlight and pointed it at me.

"Am I dreaming or are you actually talking to me?" I asked oh so innocently.

"Nico I'm sorry. I couldn't talk to you with Percy around." She answered.

"So you decide to kidnap me?" I questioned her with a bit of humor in my voice.

"Ha ha." Although her tone was dripping with sarcasm she still sounded like an angel. "I just wanted to talk to you. And. And I really wanted to see you…" she hesitated on the last part. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Okay." My voice had no emotion to it.

"Uhm. Am I forgiven?" she asked while stepping closer to me. She stopped right in front of me.

"I don't know Annabeth." I tried to maintain my cool. But the truth is I could never stay mad at Annabeth. Just looking into her stormy gray eyes made me melt.

She moved her face closer to mine, her lips lightly brushed mine.

"Maybe this will make you change your mind." She whispered.

And then she was kissing me. This was not like the first time. The first time Annabeth kissed me it was forceful but this kiss was soft and passionate. My lips moved in synchronized movements with hers. She wrapped both her hands around my neck. I put mine around her waist. I couldn't think of anything except Annabeth and this. Annabeth smiled against my lips. I was out of breath. We stood like this for a few minutes.

I said what was on my mind a couple days ago.

" I bet Percy has never made you feels like this." I whispered.

"Never." She responded.

It was the pefect ending to a not so perfect day.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys read my authors note. but anyways, here is chapter six! woot wooot. let me know if you like it (:

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the PJO characters!

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I didn't even think twice before answering.

"Never." I said.

Nico smiled, I've never seen him so happy before. I was glad that I was the one to make him smile like this.

Nico sighed. "You should go. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for being out late."

"And what about you?" I protested.

"I'm the son of Hades. I can do whatever I want." He winked at me.

For some reason when he said this I was reminded of Percy. Guilt began to flood through me again. The feeling quickly went away because Nico kissed me.

"Go on wise girl." He smiled. I didn't bother me when he called me wise girl even though that was the nickname Percy gave me.

"Alright. Goodnight Nico." I gave him one last kiss. I wanted to fall asleep remembering how his lips felt against mine.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

I reluctantly pulled away. With my flashlight in my hand I walked to my cabin turning around one last time to see Nico smiling. I can't believe this was actually happening. And the bad thing is I didn't feel as guilty as I did the first time I kissed him. Then I felt guilty for not feeling guilty. I rambled on in my mind until I reached my cabin. I didn't notice someone was waiting at the door until I was closer. I didn't need my flashlight. The lights in my cabin were turned on and I could just make out the person standing outside. It was Percy. In his hand was a small box. In the other were a dozen of the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. He looked at me for a long time. I felt like he could tell what I had just done. I felt exposed, like I had "I kissed Nico" across my forehead.

"Erm. Hey." I mumbled.

"Hi. I just wanted to see you." He blushed. I looked at the flowers. I couldn't bear to look at him. He noticed me looking at the flowers.

"Katie Gardner helped me tend these. I kept killing them." He confessed.

"They're beautiful." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he never took his eyes off my face. He handed the roses to me. I was still looking at the flowers but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Thank you." I was barely audible. He cleared his throat.

"I got you something else." Oh no. I didn't deserve anything else from him.

I looked up at him and he opened the small box he had been holding. Inside was a silver necklace. On the chain were two dolphins facing each other. The made a heart shape. He picked the necklace up and dropped the box on the floor. I noticed his hands were shaking. He gently turned over the necklace. There was an engraving on the back of one of the dolphins. It read "I dropped a tear in the ocean, the day I find it is the day I stop loving you." On the other it read "Percy & Annabeth."

He took a deep breath. "I love you Annabeth." I was choked up. I didn't know what to say. I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"Those are happy tears right?" he asked a little nervously.

I was a horrible person. I couldn't believe I cheated on Percy. I needed to tell Nico that I couldn't cheat on Percy. I just couldn't. I cared for Nico but I would never love him the way I loved Percy.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I dropped the flowers. Then I ran. Leaving Percy alone.

I heard him yell out my name but I didn't stop. I needed to see somone. and that someone was not Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! im so proud of myself, uploading two chapters on one day. i know Percys part is short but i thought it was important to show how he was feeling. soooo, let me know if you guys like it (: constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclamier: **you guys know i dont own PJO.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Annabeth!" I called after her.

She kept running. What did I do wrong? Did I move to fast? We've been together for a long time I thought it was the right moment to tell her how I really felt. I picked up the box from the floor and gently laid the necklace back in the box. I slipped the box into my pocket. I needed to talk to someone. I really needed to talk to Grover but he was out retrieving another demigod. Who could I talk to? Maybe… Nico! He could help me out. Even if he couldn't I wouldn't care. I just needed to tell someone what happened. I walked over the flowers Annabeth had dropped. I gazed down at them for a second. Then I remembered how Annabeth looked when I had told her I loved her. I thought she would've been happy but she looked upset. I couldn't exactly tell what she was really thinking. But whatever it was it was not the answer I was expecting. I could feel my heartbreaking. What if she didn't love me? I needed to talk to Nico. I needed to talk to him now.

maybe he could help.

* * *

Nico's POV

I was lying in my bed. I was still thinking about Annabeth. Just then I heard loud knocks at my door. I lay still.

"Nico? Nico, it's me Annabeth." She sounded like she had been crying. I jumped out of bed and ran to open the door. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" I frantically asked. She just fell into my arms. She was sobbing by now. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bed. I set her down and sat next to her one hand over her shoulder the other was holding her hand. We sat there for a while.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby." She finally said.

"Don't apologize." I soothed her. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I was afraid that she might start crying again. So I just kissed her. I pulled back. She didn't push me away so I kissed her again. Deeper this time. She didn't move. So I stopped. She was still crying. Then she threw herself at me. She kissed me with so much emotion I thought I would explode. I put just as much emotion as she did. Nothing could ruin this moment. Except for one thing.

"ANNABETH!" someone shouted from the doorway. I had forgotten to close the door. Annabeth abruptly pulled away.

"Percy?" she asked shocked. "What are you doing here!"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here! And why are you kissing Nico!" he yelled.

"I was… its not-" Percy cut Annabeth short.

"I came here to ask Nico for advice about you. I thought you didn't love me. And I guess I was right." He put as much hate as he could into what he was saying. "I can't believe you would cheat on me Annabeth."

"I'm so sorry Percy I just-" Annabeth tried to explain.

"Don't. Save your lies for someone who'll believe them. Don't ever talk to me again." Percy turned around and was about leave but then he faced Annabeth.

"Oh I almost forgot." He took a box out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. It opened and a silver item fell out of the box.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Woot wooooooooot! (: Thanks to new reviwers-- **tridentbonez313 ,mealea , **and **she wants to move. **I just want to thank all you guys again. thank you for all the support.

:D

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **my names not rick!

* * *

Percy's POV

I ran out of Nico's cabin. I could not believe what I had just seen. My Annabeth had been kissing Nico. It wasn't just a kiss. It was so much more than that. I felt like my heart had been torn out and cut up into a million pieces. It hurt so bad. I stopped running. I was by the beach now. The water always made me feel better. I walked into the water. I could feel the water mending my broken heart. I went under. I was greeted by a school of colorful fish. They swam in and out of my arms. They motioned with their little fins for me to follow them. Without hesitation I followed them. I knew underwater creatures would never try to harm me. I swam deeper into the water.

"Hello Perseus." A voice came behind me. I stopped swimming.

I slowly swirled around.

"Dad?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Hello son." He said with a smile. "I asked these fellow creatures to find you. I wanted to see if you were okay."

I suddenly realized that my dada knew what happened with Annabeth.

"Not really." I answered.

"Do not worry Percy. Children of Hades are known to be manipulative and never to be trusted." He sounded so much like a dad.

"But Nico isn't like that. Or at least I thought he wasn't." I said more to myself than my dad.

"Everything will be okay son." He said.

"I don't think so." I responded.

"Do you not believe me when I say everything will be okay?" he asked a little hurt.

"It's not that its just, I don't see how I can ever forgive Annabeth." I admitted.

"I promise everything will be okay." He assured me.

"Okay." I still wasn't quite convinced.

"You should go. I can sense that someone is on trouble." He said. His face looked worried.

"Who is? Is it Annabeth?" I asked. Now I was worried.

"Good bye son." He pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but I hugged him back.

Then he was gone. I needed to get back. Annabeth is in trouble! I willed the currents to shoot me up to the surface. As soon as I resurfaced I heard a girl scream. It wasn't Annabeth. But I still ran to help. The scream came from the bottom of the hill. There was a girl limping trying to climb up the hill. She was trying to carry a beaten up satyr. I ran down the hill. I stopped when I reached her. She had black hair. I couldn't tell if it was curly or straight because she had it up in a messy bun.

"I'm here to help." I told her calmly.

"Thank god." She said. I heard lightning rumble, waves crash, and I felt the ground below our feet tremble. "I mean thank the gods!" she shouted.

The satyr in her arms moaned.

"Its okay Grover. Were here." She told the satyr.

Wait! Grover!?

"Grover!" I turned his head a little. It was Grover. He looked really beat up. He was bleeding from his stomach. His stomach was pierced some spike looking thing. I had a guess what had done that but I was hoping I was wrong.

"P…p…Percy?" Grover was barely audible.

Just then I heard a bellow come from behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! (: this chapter is pretty intense if i do say so myself. i was so happy that you guys liked my other chapters!

:D

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **my name is Brittany , not Rick!

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!" I yelled. I practically flung myself off of Nico's bed. I tried to run after Percy but Nico caught my arm. He pulled me to him so we were face to face.

"Nico let go! I need to talk to Percy!" I tried to pull my self away but I never realized how strong Nico was. I looked at him and he didn't seem mad. He seemed sad.

"Annabeth. I can't let you go after him." He calmly said.

"Your not my mother of father. You can't tell me what I can and can't do." I screamed. Nico kept his calm composure.

"Annabeth I love you. Percy can never love you how much I do." He said each word with so much passion.

"No. You can never love me the way he does. I love him not you."

"Annabeth just stay with me." He said, his eyes were never left my face.

"NO! Let me go. I don't want to be with you!" I shouted at him.

Nico dropped his arms from me. He looked like he wanted to cry but I knew he would never do that in front of me.

I was wrong. A tear escaped from his eyes. I was just hurting everybody wasn't I?

"Please don't go. I love you…" He whispered.

I was so upset about Percy finding out that I didn't even think twice about what I was going to say.

"This whole thing with you was a huge mistake." Then I put the icing on the cake. "You were a mistake!"

He looked so heartbroken. He stood there frozen not saying anything else.

I pushed myself away from him. I was about to run when I remembered the box Percy had thrown on the floor. I knelt down and picked it up. The necklace Percy had given me was spilling out of the box. I took the necklace out and held it in my hands. I put around my neck.

Nico seemed to have gotten out of his trance.

"Annabeth…" he whispered.

I turned to face him.

"Good bye Nico." My words had no emotion.

Then I ran out of his cabin.

"Percy!" I yelled again. "Percy!"

I was answered with nothing but silence.

"Percy…" I whispered.

I dropped to the ground. I covered my face with my hands. Uncontrollable tears streamed down my face. What was I thinking? Percy was everything a girl could ever want. He was everything I wanted. And I just threw it all away for some guy that made me feel "special." Percy made me feel more than special. I don't know why I came back to Nico. I could never love him like I loved Percy and he could never love me how Percy

"HELP!" I heard a girl scream.

My head snapped up.

"Somebody help us!" she cried again.

I could tell that the voice was coming from the bottom of the hill. The hill was outside of the magical borders. Oh no, I thought. It must be a new demigod in trouble. I forgot what had just happened. Someone was in trouble and they needed help. I ran to my cabin I grabbed my dagger and my invisibility hat. I ran outside. I heard a voice I could recognize anywhere.

"Somebody help us!" It was Percy.

I ran as fast as I could. I reached the hill and there at the bottom was a mini battle going on. I saw the Minotaur. That wasn't the only monster I saw. I saw three empousa. The last monster sent chills down my spine. It was the manticore.

There in the midst of it was a girl with black hair swinging a glowing sword. She looked like she was limping.

What I saw next made my stomach drop. Grover was lying on the ground bleeding from his stomach.

Standing over him was a bleeding Percy.


	10. Chapter 10

I deleted my author's note but all I said was that Nico, Annabeth, and Percy are all the same age. Chapter 10! yay! If you guess who's daughter the girl is i'll tell you if your right or wrong (: let me know if you guys like it!

I really want to thank my betfriends **Katie** and **Sarah. **Thanks for all the help guys :D we're watching the hangover right now. i love that movie. anyways...

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **My names Rick. haha, just kidding.

* * *

Nico's POV

I walked out of my cabin and into the darkness. As soon as I stepped out the door I heard a roar came from the hill. I walked back inside and grabbed my sword. I jogged over to the hill. I don't know what I was expecting to see but it definitely wasn't what I saw. I ran down to help. I took in the scene.

Grover was on the ground bleeding from his stomach. I'm pretty sure he was unconscious. Percy had been stabbed in his arm but he was still fighting. Annabeth wasn't bleeding but she looked pretty tired. I saw another girl with black hair and she was limping. She had a wicked looking sword in her hand. It was glowing. As soon as I reached the bottom Percy saw me.

"What in Hades are you doing here?" he spat at me.

"I'm here to help moron." I retorted

"I don't need your help." He yelled.

"Looks like you do." He wasn't going to get rid of me that fast.

"Go away Nico!" Percy looked really ticked off.

Just then Annabeth came over.

"Will you two shut up and help!" she shouted at both of us "Incase you haven't noticed Grover is injured, that girl's ankle is probably broken, and were up against five monsters."

"Whatever." Percy said.

The manticore growled. He swung his tail and one of the spikes flew above my head.

I did the only thing I knew to do at a time like this.

I charged the monster. He swung his tail and I dodged the spikes. I swung my sword in an arch movement and sliced the monster in half. It exploded into dust. I turned to look at Percy and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at me. One of the empousa charged at Percy.

"Percy! Behind you!" I shouted. Percy spun around with riptide in his hand. He swung the sword out in front of him. The empousa shrieked before she dissolved into nothing but dust.

"Thanks." he grudgingly said.

At the same moment I turned to see the black haired girl drive her sword into the minotaur's head. He roared and tried to swat her aside but she was fast. She ran behind the minotaur. She plunged her sword into its back. He let out one last growl before he turned into dust. I guess the other two empousas realized they were outnumbered. They turned around and ran.

"Nico help the girl!" Percy shouted. He and Annabeth were carrying Grover. I ran over to the girl. Before I could reach her she dropped to the ground. I ran faster. I scooped her up. She tried to push me away. She managed to punch me square in the jaw.

"I'm here to help!" I said kind of annoyed. "I'm going to get you somewhere safe."

"Sorry," she said quietly. I began to carry her up the hill. I looked down at her face just as she opened her eyes. They were a bright blue. They took my breath away. She gave me a weak smile then closed her eyes again. I walked faster. As soon as I crossed the boarder Chiron was there.

"She's hurt. I don't know how bad but she needs medical assistance fast." my words came out rushed.

"Follow me. Hurry." Chiron said.

I followed Chiron.

The girl groaned again.

"It's okay. Your safe now." I assured her.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone should thank **Sarah **and **Katie** because without them this chapter would not exist. Chapter 11! whoooo! This was my favorite chapter to write (: let me know what you guys think.

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **[at school.] Intercom: Brittany Vidal, Not Rick Riordan. Please report to the office to write another chapter of **_My Annabeth_**.

* * *

Percy's POV

As much as I didn't want to be near Annabeth I needed her help carrying Grover into the Big House. As I lay Grover down Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder.

"That looks really bad. You should-"

I shrugged her hand off. I walked toward the door.

"Percy" Annabeth called after me. "I am so sorry."

I turned around.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"I never wanted to hurt you." She whispered.

"You should've though of that before you cheated on me." I turned back around and left.

I walked out of the Big House and towards my cabin.

"Percy." Someone called out my name. I knew who it was and kept walking.

"No wonder Annabeth came running to me. You run away from everything."

I stopped walking.

"I suggest you leave me alone unless you want to end up like your sister."

"Don't ever mention my sister again you spineless coward." He yelled at me.

I turned around to face him.

"I'm not the one who's scared of his own father."

He didn't say anything.

"Do you want to know what Annabeth said when I asked her if you have ever made her feel the way I did?" he said with a smile. "She kissed me and said _Never_."

I tried to keep my composure. Nico kept talking.

"I remember the kiss. She practically threw herself at me. She couldn't keep her hands off me."

My anger was building inside of me. This kid didn't know when to shut up. Nico could tell he was getting to me. He continued.

"Have you ever heard Annabeth moan? I have." He smirked. "It was great. You should've been there. Oh wait, you were!" He chuckled.

I looked down to the ground. I smiled to myself. I clenched my fists and I swung straight for his jaw. He looked a little taken back. He wiped the blood off his jaw and looked at his hand. He grinned. I didn't expect Nico to fight back. He tackled me to the ground. Nico punched me back. I pushed him off of me. I struggled to get up. Nico was standing across from me; he still had that smirk on his face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Annabeth call you a mistake?" As soon as I said this his smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? Go run to your daddy and cry but wait, he doesn't love you. He never will. You're useless to him. You're useless to everyone. That's why your sister left you to become a huntress." I was having fun with this. He looked like he wanted to cry. He looked down. I turned my head. "Oh. Are you gonna cry?" I mocked him. He looked up and gave me a deadly stare. I grinned back at him.

"Go to Tartarus." He said through clenched teeth.

Then he lunged at me.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow! 54 reviews!? you guys are the **best**! I hate to keep you guys waiting so since its the weekend i'm trying to upload more than one chapter a day (: so here is chapter 12. tell me what you guys think.

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **How many time do i have to say i am not rick ?

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"You should've thought of that before you cheated on me." He turned his back to me and left.

I sat down in the chair besides Grover's bed. I silently cried. Or at least I thought I was being quiet. I guess I wasn't because Grover woke up.

"Annabeth?" he asked. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Yeah, it's me." I tried not to sound like I had been crying. I wasn't fooling Grover.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. The one thing I didn't like about Grover was that he could sense feelings. I tried to avoid the question.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked while getting up to get him some water.

"I've been better." he joked. "So you didn't answer my question."

Crap. Grover wouldn't let this go. He was too much of a good person to not care about his friends. I couldn't tell Grover what I had done. He was Percy's best friend. He would hate me to. I gave him the cup and he took a big gulp from it.

"Thanks. Annabeth. I'm here to help. What's wrong?" he sat up in the bed.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him. "Well. See what happened was… It's complicated… I kind of…" Grover finished my sentence for me.

"You cheated on Percy" He continued "with Nico.

I was shocked. How did Grover know?

"I could sense that he was heartbroken and I over heard Percy yelling at Nico when we were at the hill."

"Oh." Was all I could say. He didn't seem mad or upset with me. Grover spoke again.

"Don't worry Annabeth. Percy will forgive you. I know it." He said.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." I mumbled.

"He just needs time to-"

"Grover!" Juniper ran into the room. She nearly jumped on Grover. She hugged him tight.

"Ow." Grover complained. Juniper let go of him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm better now that you're here." He smiled at her. "Just don't crush me again"

Juniper giggled. She bent her head down to kiss him. Watching them kiss made me even sadder.

"Uhm. I should go." I said.

Juniper pulled away.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. You can stay. I was just so happy to see that my Grover was okay." She looked at Grover with so much love in her eyes. I didn't want to crowd them.

"No, really. I'm pretty tired." I said. "Goodnight guys. I hope you feel better Grover."

"Alright. Goodnight Annabeth" Juniper gave me a hug.

"Goodnight Annabeth and don't worry things will be okay." Grover reassured me.

I gave him a faint smile.

I walked out of the Big House and began to walk to my cabin. I was halfway there when I saw Nico and Percy talking.

"Go to Tartarus." Nico said. He threw himself at Percy. He punched Percy in the jaw. Hard. I've never seen Nico so mad. I ran over to Percy who was on his knees holding his jaw. I knelt down beside him. I placed one hand over his shoulder. He didn't push me away this time.

"Come on. Lets get you to your cabin." I told him.

I helped him get up. I looked at Nico.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed at him.

"You didn't hear what he was saying. You didn't see the whole fight Annabeth." He still sounded really angry.

"I don't care! You have no right to punch him."

Nico took a step toward me and Percy.

"I only did it because of you. I was fighting for you. For us." He explained.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't need your help." I retorted. Again, I didn't think before I spoke.

"I. Hate. You." I spoke each word clearly. Nico's hate disappeared. He looked miserable. I immediately felt bad. He backed away. He turned around and began to walk away. I made the mistake of letting go of Percy and trying to stop Nico.

"Nico… I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I said.

He kept walking. I didn't try and follow him. I knew he wouldn't listen to me. I turned back to Percy. He glared at me.

He put as much acid into what he was about to say.

"Don't follow me." He turned around and walked to his cabin.

I stood there. Not knowing what to do I walked to my cabin. I opened the door and slowly walked in. I shut the door behind me. I didn't even bother changing. I climbed into bed. I covered myself with my blankets and cried to myself. The last thing I thought before I slept was how wrong Grover was.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, thanks for all the great reviews guys (: i dont think this is my best chapter but here it is anyways. let me know what you think.

thanks to new reviwers--** Dreez , saf222 , logan ,**and **wisegirlindisguise.**

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** I am not Rick!

* * *

Percy's POV

The throbbing pain that came from my jaw was what woke me up. I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Right along my jaw I had a purple bruise the size of an orange. Nico was going to pay for this. The only thing that made me feel better was that Nico's bruise probably looked worse than mine. I took a quick shower and get dressed. As soon as I pulled my pants on I heard a knock at my door. I didn't know who it would be. I swung open the door and there was Annabeth. She had puffy eyes. She was probably crying last night. Even though I was mad at her I had the sudden urge to pull her into to me and tell her that everything was okay. I wish it could be that simple. Annabeth's eyes traveled down to my torso. Then she quickly averted her eyes. I realized that I had forgotten to put on a shirt.

"Uhm. Chiron wants to see us in the Big House." She kept her eyes from me. Something around her neck sparkled. It was the necklace she I gave her. I was surprised that she was wearing it. I wanted to hate her for wearing it but I couldn't.

"Percy?" Her voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh, Alright." I mumbled. "I'll be over in a bit."

"Kay." Then she turned around and quickly walked towards the Big House.

I walked back inside and grabbed a blue t-shirt that had a trident on the front. I started to jog to the Big House. Just then I remembered that Annabeth had bought me this shirt. I was seriously considering turning around to go change but I didn't. What harm could it cause?

I was almost to the Big House. I wondered why Chiron wanted to see us so early. Maybe it had to do with the new girl. She did seem to give off a powerful aura; she did have five monsters after her. I wondered what was so special about her.

I walked into the Big House and heard Chiron. I followed the sound of his voice and found myself in a room with Chiron, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and the new girl. I saw that Nico had a bruise just as big as mine. I smiled. Then Annabeth looked at me and at my shirt. Just like earlier she quickly looked away.

"Hello Percy." Chiron greeted.

"Hey Chiron." I replied, "So what's going?"

"We seem to have a…" he searched for the right word, "dilemma."

"Okay. What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"You see this young lady cannot remember much about her life," how is this important, I thought. "But she knows nico. And Nico knows her as well." He continued. "It seems they were both in the Lotus Hotel at the same time."

"And she just got out?" I asked.

"Yes. She said that a woman told her to follow her outside where she met Grover." He replied.

"Grover, did you see who it was?" I turned to him.

"No. She was wearing a black hoodie and I couldn't see her face. As soon as she saw me she told me that the girl was a demigod and to get her to camp half blood safely or I would pay the consequences." He shuddered.

"That's weird, why would her God parent send for her." I thought out aloud. "I thought they were supposed to interfere."

"Hello? I have a name." The girl interrupted.

"And it would be?" Nico asked her.

She scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't remember. But I'm pretty sure I have one."

"She said she knew you. So you should know her." I told Nico not bothering to look at him.

"I don't really remember her. That's why I asked her what her name was."

"Maybe we can help her remember." Annabeth spoke for the first time since the conversation. I turned to look at her but she wouldn't look my way.

"I guess, maybe" The girl said. "Wait."

Every one froze.

"My name is… it's…" she stopped, "its Andromeda. Andromeda Porter."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! tell me what you think (:

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **Really?

* * *

Annabeths POV

I was waiting in the room with Chiron and the new girl. Nico walked in. the girl looked confused.

"Nico…?" she asked him.

Nico looked at her. "Yes?" He looked a little lost.

"It's me." She said with a smile on her face. Nico still looked lost.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you." He said with a frown.

"Yes you do. We were both trapped in the Lotus Hotel at the same time!" Her words were a big jumble as they escaped her mouth. Nico's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was in there?"

"Because I was in there with you!" she replied.

I looked over to Chiron. He was just as confused as Nico.

Just then Percy walked in.

He had a purple bruise along the side of his jaw. He looked over to Nico and smiled.

His shirt caught my attention. It was the shirt I had bought him for his birthday. He had been so happy when I bought it for him. I remembered the way he kissed me when he pulled out of the bag. Percy realized I was staring at him and he met my eyes. I quickly looked away. I stared at the wall.

I was zoned out of the conversation. All I could think about was Percy. I wanted to talk to him so bad. I knew I wouldn't get the chance. Percy hated me. I didn't want to think it but I knew it was true. I had completely ruined everything between him and me. We could have had a future together. We could've been together forever but I had to go and rip everything to shreds. I though about what Grover told me before. How he said that everything would be okay. I don't know what Grover's idea of okay was but it definitely wasn't the same as mine.

I tried to listen to the conversation but I didn't really understand what they were talking about so I stayed quite.

"I don't really remember her. That why I asked her what her name was." Nico sounded annoyed.

"Maybe we can help her remember." I spoke up. Percy turned to look at me. I ignored meeting his eyes.

"I guess, maybe" The girl said. "Wait."

We all froze.

"My name is… it's…" she hesitated, "its Andromeda. Andromeda Porter."

That's an interesting name, I thought to myself.

"Indeed it is." Chiron said.

I realized I had said that out loud.

"Well then it's obvious she's a daughter of Poseidon." Grover cut in.

Almost everyone turned to look at Percy but his expression was unreadable.

Just then there was a spark of light above Andromeda's head.

We all turned to look.

There above her head was a yellow shape: a lightning bolt.

I let out a small gasp. Everyone, including me, knelt down.

Chiron spoke with a loud and clear voice,

"Hail, Andromeda Porter, Daughter of Zeus."

* * *

*Dramatic Music*

I bet you weren't expecting that one !

**lupusgirl13 **and **dreez** guessed right (:


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took me a little longer to upload chapter 15. but bare with me guys i have finals this week so i need all the study i can get! so please don't be mad if i forget to update a chapter one day. i'll try not to forget. let me know what you think (: new reviewers-- **demi-god under-cover** and **demigod of the sea**

:D

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer**: my names rick. and i own PJO. HAHA. i wish.

* * *

Nico's POV

We all rose. I turned to look at Andromeda who had tuned pale. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Well that explains the glowing sword." I joked. Percy looked at me with a look that said idiot. I responded with a chuckle.

"Glowing sword?" Chiron turned to ask me. I didn't get a chance to answer him.

Andromeda tugged at her bracelet. It was a very simple bracelet and it was bronze colored. She tugged once more and it came off. As soon as it unclasped it extended into a long celestial bronze sword. Expect this time it wasn't glowing.

"Nico, I thought you said her sword was glowing?" Chiron asked me.

"I swear to Zeus that her sword was glowi-" I was interrupted by Andromeda.

"Hilaeira!" She shouted. Her sword burst with light. It lit up the whole room. I had to shield my eyes. For some reason when she said whatever she said it felt like a God was in the room. The light reminded me of a Gods true form too. She tapped the side of the blade on her wrist and it wrapped around. One minute it was a glowing sword and the next it was a bracelet. That was pretty cool I admitted to myself.

Chiron looked at her with wide eyes. We all were.

"That is amazing my dear girl. Where did you get it?" He asked intrigued.

"I've always had this bracelet but I never knew it was a sword." She said. "I've taken it off several times before and it never turned into anything special."

"And what was that you said to make the sword light up?" Chiron continued his interrogation.

"Hilaeira. I don't know what it means but when we were up against those monsters" she shudder "the word just came to me."

Chiron thought for a moment. "Hilaeira is the Goddess of brightness." He finally said.

Annabeth said what I was thinking earlier.

"Call me crazy but when she said that it felt like I was in the presence of a God."

"Yeah. I felt that too." I agreed. Percy nodded.

Chiron started mumbling. I caught a few words. Hilaeira in sword, it's possible, how. Just then Andromeda cleared her throat.

"Uhm, is it important to mention that the lady in the hooded sweater said some weird stuff." She quietly said.

"What kind of weird stuff?" Percy asked her.

"It was something like _I swear on the River Styx that_ _my presence will be whenever you are in need of me._" She responded. Percy turned to Chiron. He looked at him and whispered something like _can it be? _Chiron nodded_._

"Hilaeira gave part of her power to you Andromeda. That is why she was wearing a hooded sweater. She glows and she didn't want to attract attention to her self." Chiron continued, "That also explains why we feel like we are in the presence of a God because we are."

"Well at least part of a God." Percy finished for him.

"Why would a God swear to help a demigod whenever they were in trouble?" Annabeth sounded a little jealous.

"Maybe it was a favor to Zeus?" I answered. She wouldn't look at me.

"It seems so." Chiron responded. "Well I think you've all had enough excitement for one day. Go on or you'll miss breakfast."

Chiron practically pushed us out the door.

We walked out in an awkward silence.

Grover spoke; I guess he was trying to not make the walk so awkward but what he said next made it worse.

"Hey your names Andromeda" he said.

"Uhm, yeah. I said that earlier." Andromeda said.

"And his name is Percy" he pointed to Percy.

"Where are you going with this Grover?" I asked him.

"Don't you know the story?" no one said anything. "The original Perseus saved Andromeda. He fell madly in love with her." I looked over at Annabeth. She looked like she wanted to strangle Grover. He didn't notice and what he said next made Annabeth stop walking.

"They were so in love they got married."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, whooo! im sorry if this chapter isn't that good im just stressed over finals. but let me know what you think(:

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. pleaseandthankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** i don't own PJO.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I stopped walking. Everyone but Grover noticed.

"They were so in love they got married." He finished.

He was so lucky that he was recovering form a manticore attack other wise I would've thrown myself at him and he would've had a broken arm. I looked over at Andromeda. She was blushing. Why was she blushing? Did she think Percy was cute? I looked over to Percy. He just looked shocked. At least he wasn't blushing otherwise I would have completely lost it. But then he and Andromeda met eyes and Percy quickly looked away.

Did he like her?

Okay. I sound crazy. I'm over analyzing everything. Just relax Annabeth.

I cleared my throat.

"We should get to breakfast." I said looking at Andromeda. She was pretty. She had a nice tan. She wasn't stick thin and she was about my height. She had black straight hair that stopped halfway down her back. She had big eyes but they didn't look off on her face. Her eyes were a bright blue. They were almost the same shade as Thalia's except Andromeda's were a more electrifying blue. With a painful stab I realized she was beautiful.

"Okay. Lets go then." Grover said, he still seemed oblivious to how I was feeling.

They started to walk. I stayed where I was. Grover stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I'm actually not hungry. I'm gonna head to the arena." I said.

"Alright. See you later Annabeth." He replied. Both Percy and Nico turned around to face me. I met Nico's eyes. I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him and tell him I was sorry for what I said. Then I met Percy's eyes. I wanted to run into him as well and I wanted to apologize for being such an idiot. If I had one chance to pick either Percy or Nico right then and there I wouldn't know who to choose.

They turned around and they all walked off. I turned and walked off to the pine tree. Just as I was about to get there I saw a figure arguing with the dragon guarding the pine tree, Peleus.

"Don't you remember me Peleus?" she yelled. She sounded annoyed.

I noticed for the first time that the figure had red hair and was carrying a backpack.

"Rachael?" I asked myself. She was wearing overalls with paint on them. It was definitely her. "Rachael!" I screamed as I ran towards her.

Ever since me and Percy started going out we had iris messaged non-stopped. She was my best girl friend, besides Thalia of course.

She squinted her eyes and then smiled. "Annabeth!" she tried to run towards me but was stopped by the border. She slammed into an invisible wall.

"Ouch. I forgot about that." She laughed to herself. Just then Peleus turned his head as if he recognized her and then lowered his head to nudge her.

"Oh now you remember me." She complained. But she was still smiling.

"Oh my gods! What are you doing here? Not that I'm don't want you here!" I blurted out.

"How about you let me in the camp and then we can talk." She joked.

"Oh right. Sorry." I laughed.

"I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena give Rachael Dare, mortal and the oracle permission to enter." I recited.

Rachael walked in. we stared at each other then tackled each other.

"I've missed you so much!" she said.

"Me too!" I replied.

We let go.

"So how are you and Percy, you never responded to my last Iris message." She smiled.

I never told Rachael what happened between me and Percy. I haven't had time. I looked at her then burst into tears. She dropped her backpack.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" she asked. "Is it Percy?" I nodded.

"What did that kelp for brains do now?" she asked a little annoyed.

I sniffled.

"It's not what he did. Its what I did."

She looked at me confused.

I told her the whole story. She stayed quite the whole time. I half expected her to slap me but she didn't.

"And now he won't talk to you?" she asked.

I nodded head.

"What a jerk." She mumbled. "Can you take that to your cabin," she said pointing to her backpack. "You don't mind if I stay there do you?" I shook me my head. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. I sniffled again.

"I'm going to see if Percy's head is really full of kelp." She took off towards the mess hall. It was good to know that I had someone I could talk to but Rachael wasn't known to keep her thoughts to herself. I knew this wouldn't end well.


	17. Chapter 17

Ooops, i didnt realize i was spelling Rachels name wrong. haha. Thanks for pointing it out to me **Clara Fonteyn.** (: So i just got back from studying for biology, SO MUCH FUN (sarcastic voice.), and i felt like writing another chapter. so here it is!

by the way, **96 reviews**!? holy zeus! :D i am so happppy, you guys are the best. four more and i reach one hundred! whooo!

**READ IT, REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** for the seventeenth time, I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN.

* * *

Nico's POV

I turned around and began walking away from the girl I once knew.

We arrived at the dining hall just in time. We all went to our separate tables. I went to the Hades table, Percy to the Poseidon table, and Andromeda to the Zeus table. A child from each of the big three. I don't know how this would situation end up. What if I accidentally bumped into Andromeda and she has like anger management. Would she strike me down with lightning? Or what if Percy drowned her? Would our parents get in a fight?

I got up and went to get my breakfast. They had every single egg omelet you could think of, sausage links, hash browns, and pancakes. I scraped half of my food into the fire. "To the gods." I murmured. I went back to my table. I sat down and began eating. I looked over at Andromeda who's food was untouched. Occasionally she would look over to Percy. Shocker. The new girl liked Percy. But she mostly looked at her hands. Almost every camper was looking at her. I understood how she felt. Without thinking I got up and walked over to her. I knew the rule about sitting at your own table but Andromeda looked like she needed a friend. She heard me coming and looked up. She looked surprised then she straightened out her face. I sat down; her eyes never left my face.

"Hi Nico." She said.

"Hey. So, how are you?" I asked cautiously.

She didn't respond. She looked down at her hands again. I noticed she had a piece of blue paper in her hands. She spoke up.

"You're a son of Hades." It didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah and you're a daughter of Zeus." I responded.

"I dreamt of my dad last night. Well at least I think it was a dream. He said he knew you were going to talk to me today during breakfast. He said he doesn't like Hades or any of his children." Thanks Zeus, i thought. "He also told me to look under my pillow in the morning. So I did and this piece of paper was there." She twirled the paper around. "It says your name on it, so here. I didn't open it." She handed me the piece of paper. I took it out of her hands and opened it. Elegant script was written on it.

I spoke to Aphrodite last night and I wanted to let you know something. Stay away from my daughter. Do not dishonor my request or you will have to deal with me personally.

Zeus

I stared at the piece of paper. My mouth was wide open. I reread it. What did he mean by "I spoke to Aphrodite"? Does he think I like Andromeda? Because I don't. Well I do, but not like that. I looked up at Andromeda.

"What?" she asked. I handed her the piece of paper. She read it. Then dropped the paper in front of me.

"I think you should go back to your table." She said while looking ahead of her.

"Yeah. Me too." I slowly got up. I didn't walk to my table. I started to head outside. Did Aphrodite know something about me and Andromeda? Are we going to end up together because I don't even know her. And besides, I love… Annabeth. I started to walk out of the dining hall when someone ran into me.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"Nico!" she gave me a hug. "Hey, its good to see you."

"Same." I returned the hug. "So what are you doing here? " I asked.

"Uhm. Can we talk later? I need to talk to Percy. Now." She sounded a bit irritated. Maybe she was mad at Percy. I would love to see Rachel blow up on him. So I decide to help her out.

"Well he's over there." I pointed to where Percy was eating his breakfast. She looked and then glared at him. She was definitely mad at him. Maybe I would stay and watch the show. It sure would get my mind off of…other things.

"Thanks Nico." She said as she hurried over to Percy. I walked back to my table.

Just before Rachel reached Percy she yelled out his name.

"Perseus Jackson!" she shouted. Percy looked up and a smile spread across his face.

"You are in so much trouble!" she finished.

Percy's smile quickly faded.


	18. Chapter 18

this chapter isn't in anyones point of view. i thought i should put this chapter up just for laughs (: let me know what you think. oh! and **Singerinthesilence** was the first person to let me know i was spelling Rachels name wrong [sorry i didn't see your review] also, thank you for being my **hundredth** **reviewer**! :D :D :D :D :D :D thanks to everyone else for allllll the great reviews. im so glad you guys like my story (:

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** how many times do i have to say it?

* * *

On Olympus

Zeus was sitting in his throne polishing his master bolt when Aphrodite came in squealing and clapping her hands together.

"Zeus!" she said in a sing songy voice.

Zeus groaned.

"Yes Aphrodite?" he asked. She walked over to his throne and tugged at his hand.

"I have something to show you." She said with a wide smile.

"I am busy." Zeus tried to wave her away with his hand.

"But it is important!" she whined.

"Aphrodite. Go." He said as he continued to polish his bolt. Aphrodite pouted and let out a dramatic sigh. She started to slowly walk away.

"I just thought you might want to know who your newest daughter, Andromeda, was destined to be with." She continued. "Many people think that we, the Olympians, don't care for our children but we do."

Zeus's head snapped up.

"What did you say about Andromeda?" He asked through narrowed eyes.

Aphrodite let out a long sigh.

"You are very busy. I will not bother you." She rushed out of the room.

Zeus got off of his throne.

"Aphrodite!" he called.

She poked her head in the doorway. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes Zeus?" she innocently asked.

"Show me." He demanded.

"Follow me!" she chimed.

Zeus reluctantly followed her into her room. She waved her hand over her mirror and said

"Show me who Andromeda Porter is destined to be with."

She then stood in front of it.

"First you must swear on the River Styx me that you will not hurt the young boy or try to pick a fight with his father." She said with a serious face.

"Tell me it's not Poseidon's son, Perseus." He groaned.

Aphrodite giggled.

"You already know who he will end up with." She said.

"I was just double checking." Zeus replied.

"Swear." Aphrodite's serious composure was back.

"I swear." Zeus grumbled.

Aphrodite glared at him, her tiny hands on her hips.

"Fine!" he bellowed. "I swear on the River Styx I will not harm the little boy or try to start a fight with his father."

Aphrodite smiled. She stepped away. Zeus looked into the mirror. Staring back at him was smiling face with dark eyes.

"NO!" he roared. He stomped out of the room. Aphrodite followed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried

"I am going to have a talk with Hades." He replied.

"But you swore on the River Styx!" she reminded him.

Zeus stopped walking.

"You also swore not to hurt the young boy." She finished.

"Fine." He snapped. Aphrodite smiled and went back to her room.

Zeus walked back to his throne. He took out a pen and a sheet of paper.

"I never swore to not threaten him," he mumbled childishly to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 ! (: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! and again, i am sooooo happy you guys like my story

:D

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **My name is Rick Riordan.

fine! its brittany ):

* * *

Percy's POV

I tried to my make myself hate Annabeth. I couldn't still like her after what she did to me. I hate Anna… I couldn't even finish the thought. The painful truth was I still loved her.

"Perseus Jackson!" someone shouted my name. I looked up from my breakfast. It was Rachel. She was walking toward my table. What was she doing her? I smiled at her.

"You are in so much trouble!" She shouted again. My smile disappeared. I knew why she was here. Annabeth told her. She stopped on the other side of where I was sitting. Almost every camper was watching us.

"Uhm. Sit down." I said picking at my breakfast. She stayed standing, just glaring at me. She didn't say anything. She had her arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm glad to see you and all but why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to visit you guys and I just ran into Annabeth." she replied. So I was right. Annabeth did tell her. "She told me everything Percy. How could you?" I dropped my fork.

"How could I?" I asked shocked. I raised my voiced. "I didn't even do anything! She's the one who…" I stopped. Everyone was looking at us.

"Can we talk about this later." I said sitting down.

"No!" she yelled. I leaned towards here.

"Rachel everyone is staring. Can we please talk about this later?" I whispered.

"I don't care!" she shouted even louder.

"Fine!" I gave up. I stood up. "Can we at least talk outside?" I asked.

She thought about it for a second.

"Okay." She replied. She turned around and started to walk out. I followed her. Every single camper was looking at me. The last thing I saw before I was outside was Nico. He was laughing.

"What is your problem?" she asked me as soon as we were outside.

"Obviously she didn't tell you the truth." I replied. I was angry. How could Rachel take Annabeth's side?

"She did." She replied. Rachel told me exactly what Annabeth had told her and it was the truth. I asked myself again, why is Rachel siding with Annabeth?

"So let me get this straight. Annabeth cheated on me with Nico and your mad at me?" I asked.

"Yeah." She responded, "How could you ignore her! She loves you."

"I'm ignoring her because of the obvious. She cheated on me!" I continued, "and if she really loved me she wouldn't of done that."

Rachel sighed.

"I understand why you're mad but your not going to fix anything by not talking to each other." All the anger from her voice was gone.

"I know…" I whispered.

"So talk to her," she said it like it was so simple. "I have to go. Annabeth is really upset about the whole thing."

She started to walk away.

"Oh!" she turned around. "Annabeth wanted me to tell you that she is really sorry and she will always love you even if you don't love her back."

I wanted to tell Rachel to tell Annabeth that it was okay and I love her to but it wasn't okay.

"Okay." I said.

"You don't want me to tell her anything?" she asked a little angry.

"No…" I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes at me and left. I wasn't by myself for long.

"Percy?" it was Andromeda.

"Oh hey." I turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've been better." I said glumly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Actually, I do." I responded.

"Well I'm here." She gave me a smile.

"Thanks." I returned the smile.

"I don't want to talk here. Want to go to the beach? Being by the ocean always makes me feel better." I said to Andromeda.

"I'm guessing you're a son of Poseidon." She laughed.

Her laugh was like wind chimes. I couldn't help but smile again.

"How'd you guess?" I chuckled. Being with Andromeda put me in such a good mood.

"Come on lets go." I nudged her gently with my elbow.

"You are so pushy." She said with fake shock in her voice.

I was glad that I had a friend I could confide in. We started to walk towards the beach. The entire time we were walking and talking my smile never left my face.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry, for not uploading a new chapter yesterday. i had to study for my finals. but yeah. and i had writers block ): it was horrible! i was sitting at my computer and i coulnd not think or type anything! but here is chapter 20. sorry if its not gooood. please dont be mean. new reviwers--** the Olympians111 **and **BlueGrace4. **thanks (:

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: **i am not rick.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on my bed reading my Greek architecture book when Rachel came in muttering to herself about brainless demigods.

"Hey, not all demigods are like that." I joked.

"All the boy demigods are." She argued.

"I'm guessing the conversation with Percy didn't go so well." I said looking at Rachel. She walked over to my bed and plopped down. She lay back.

"Not at all." She emphasized each word. I let out a sigh.

"Did Percy tell you to tell me anything?" There was no hope in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. He didn't." she said with a frown on her face. I grabbed my pillow and pushed my face into it. I let out a scream. I pulled the pillow away and dropped it on my bed. Rachel was looking at me like I was crazy.

"You have completely lost it." She murmured.

I got off my bed and headed to the door. Rachel sat up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"For a walk." I responded. "I need some time to myself."

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled at her "Make yourself at home."

I walked out into the fresh air and took a big breath. I started to walk to nowhere in particular. I heard footsteps behind me. So much for being alone.

"Annabeth!" someone called out. I kept walking.

"Hey! I really need to talk to you!"

I stopped and turned around to face Nico.

"Okay. So talk." I said with a serious tone.

"Erm. Right." He seemed caught off guard.

"First off, I wanted to say I am so sorry for kissing you. I know how much you care about Percy and I never wanted to ruin your relationship." His words came out jumbled.

I just glared at him.

"You know you could've stopped kissing me at anytime." I stated.

"You could've stopped yourself." I wasn't expecting him to say this. I was angry with him and I didn't want anything to do with this boy anymore. I turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he shouted after me. "Could you stop hating me for two second please,"

I kept walking.

"I need your help Annabeth!" he shouted again.

I stopped and turned around.

"Oh. The Son of the all powerful Hades needs help from me?" I honestly didn't know why Nico would need my help.

"Yes. I need help with…" he stopped.

"With?" I asked.

"Uhm. A girl. An..An.." he stuttered. "Andromeda."

I dropped my mouth and stood there just staring at Nico. I finally spoke.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah." He seemed a little offended.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" It came out a little more harshly then I intended it to. He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Because I can help you with Percy." He said with a serious face.

I realized he was being serious and he really wanted my help.

"Okay… so tell me. When did you start liking her." I asked.

He told me about how the minute he carried her he felt a spark between them. Then he told me about what Aphrodite had told Zeus and how Zeus had warned Nico to stay away from his daughter.

"And ever since that I've just felt this draw towards her. Like she's my other half. It's how I felt the first time I kissed you but more intense." He was blushing. "So can you help me?"

"How do you want me to help you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Have like a girls night with her or something. Try and find out who she likes." He replied.

I laughed a little. Nico was really desperate to find out if Andromeda liked him.

"Fine. I'll help you." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Annabeth!" he rushed toward me and hugged me.

I cleared my throat. He pulled away awkwardly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Its okay." I said. "I'll see what I can do with Andromeda. Well I'm gonna go. You kind of interrupted my walk." I joked.

He laughed.

"Kay. I'll see you later. And thanks again." He smiled at me and walked off.

I started to walk again. I ended up walking toward the beach. There were two people sitting shoulder to shoulder. They both had black hair. I realized it was Percy and Andromeda. I was really starting to not like this girl. I was within hearing distance.

"Who is it?" I heard Percy ask. Andromeda turned to face him and leaned into him. she stopped at his ear and whispered something. I noticed she lightly brushed her lips against his skin. I wanted to drown this girl. Andromeda noticed I was standing behind them. She turned around to face me.

"Oh hey." She said nervously. Percy turned around and as soon as he saw me hescooted away from Andromeda.

I wanted to cry. Percy liked her and she liked him. I knew it.

I turned around. My eyes were stinging. I was trying to hold back tears.

"Annabeth, wait." Percy called after me, i could hear the hurt in his voice.

but it was too late,

I was already running.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is chapter 21 (: enjoy! new reviewer-- **the arctic monkeys fan.**

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** this is getting really annoying.

* * *

Percy's POV

The minute we got to the beach I felt happier. I sat down in the sand and so did Andromeda. We were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"I can see how you would feel better when you're by the ocean. Its beautiful." She was looking out into the water. I was doing the same.

"Yeah." I replied.

She turned to me and said, "So, what's wrong?"

I'd almost forgotten why she was with me.

"Oh. Right. Well you know Annabeth right?" I struggle to say her name. "And Nico?"

"Yes and yes." She said still looking at me.

"She's my girlfriend. Or was. I don't know. Anyway, one day I found them together."

Her eyes got wide.

"You mean, like together?" she emphasized the word "together."

I shook my head.

"Nico? Black hair? Son of Hades?" she asked. I shook my head again.

"I can't believe Nico wouldn't do that. He seems so sweet." She said his name with a lot of passion. For a minute I thought she cared about Nico, that she liked him. I pushed that thought away. I don't why but I suddenly felt protective of her. Not in a boyfriend girlfriend way, no. More like a brother sister way. I don't know why.

"He's a jerk. Your to good for him." I said while looking ahead of me.

"Nico is not a jerk." She sounded really hurt. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Really? Then why'd he doe this?" I pointed to my jaw.

"Oh my God." She mumbled. Thunder shook above us. "I meant Gods! I always forget."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She narrowed her eyes in fake anger. I laughed harder. She lightly punched me in the arm.

"Shut up." She joked.

We stayed quite for a moment. She looked out into the sea.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked.

"I did." That was a lie and she knew it.

"No. You do and you always will. I can see the way you look at her and the way you say her name." She turned to face me again. I looked at my hands. She was right. I love Annabeth and no matter what my feelings toward her would never change.

"Its so hard to forgive her though." I said looking up at her. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know but Percy you have to talk to her. I can see how much you're hurting. The only way to fix this is by talking to her." I hated the fact that she was right again. I let out a long sigh. She slid her hand off my shoulder.

"Alright. I'll talk to her." I whispered. As soon as I said this, a smile spread across her face.

She cleared her throat.

"Now that I helped you. Can you help me?" she was playing with her fingers.

"Yeah." I turned to look at her. "What do you need help with?"

"I like this one boy," I swear to Zeus if it's Nico… I thought. "But he likes someone else."

"Who is it?" I asked.

She leaned toward me and whispered a name that made my fists clench.

"Nico…" she whispered. She slowly pulled away and her lips accidentally brushed my skin. She turned around. How could she like him after what I just told her?

"Oh hey." Andromeda sounded nervous. I turned around and saw that Annabeth was standing there. I scooted away from Andromeda. Annabeth turned around and started to walk away. Styx, I thought. Me and Andromeda probably looked like more than friends I wanted to tell her that me and Andromeda were just talking. She started to run. I got up and shouted after her.

"Annabeth, wait!" She didn't stop. I was about to run after her when I remember Andromeda. I looked down at her.

"Stay away from Nico. He'll just hurt you."

She was about to protest when I interrupted her.

"Promise?" I asked.

She sat there looking up at me.

"Fine. I promise." She said stubbornly.

"Good." And with that I took off running after the only girl I would ever love.


	22. Chapter 22

AHHHH! i am so sorry for not uploading. my computer wasn't working but here's chapter 22. new reviewers-- **annabeths bf** , **harrypotte'slily** , **harrypotterfan1236** , and **drew-son-of-hermes**. THANKS GUYS (:

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** i do not own PJO.

* * *

Nico' s POV

Despite Zeus's warning, scratch that. Despite Zeus's threat I wanted to talk to Andromeda. I felt this unexplainable pull towards hers. I knew Zeus wouldn't be happy. I'd probably die in the process to try and talk to her but it would be worth it.

I was walking around looking for Andromeda. I felt like a lovesick puppy. I was about to go back to my cabin when I saw someone coming from the beach. I could only see the back of the person. She had black hair. It was Andromeda. My heart started to beat faster.

"Hey!" I called out to her. She turned around. As soon as she saw me she smiled. She started to walk towards me but stopped. She looked up to the sky and back to me. I made my way over to her. She looked me in the eyes and shook her head. It was clear that she was trying to warn me but I didn't care. I wanted to be with her and no one was going to stop me. I was about to reach her when thunder rumbled. I could almost hear Zeus shouting at me.

"Wait." Andromeda put her hand out in front of her. I stopped walking. "My dad told you to stay away from me but he never said anything about me staying away from you." Thunder rumbled again. She closed the distance between us.

"You're going to be in so much trouble." I joked.

"It's okay. Your worth it." She looked at her hands and smiled. I felt my face get hot. I'll admit I thought I would never get butterflies around I girl. I mean how lame is that? But my stomach was now infested with them. I tried to be cool. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

She looked up from her hands. "Sure." We started to walk down the beach, our shoulders brushing occasionally. Just then it started pouring. Lightning flashing everywhere. Luckily it didn't rain in camp unless Chiron or Mr. D wanted it to. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"My dad is being a little over dramatic." She said looking up. I chuckled.

She looked at me with her bright blue eyes and gave me a smile that almost made me faint. The rain continued. We ignored it. We continued walking and talking. I never took my eyes off her. I listened to everything she said. A couple minutes into the conversation I knew her favorite color, food, book, and music.

"You use to play mythomagic?" she asked in a mocking tone. "sound's kind of lame."

I laughed.

"Hey, it's fun." I protested. I ran my hand through my hair. I looked over at her. She was looking at me while biting her lip. I blushed, again.

"Your cute when you blush." This made me blush harder. I heard thunder again.

Andromeda looked up. "You know, one day my dad is going to have to get over the fact that I like a son of Hades." I stopped walking. She turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"You like me?" I looked into her blue eyes.

"Did I not make that obvious when I was talking to the sky?" this is one thing I loved about Andromeda. She was nervous to say what was on her mind.

"I thought you liked Percy." I said ignoring her question.

She looked a little taken back.

"Percy? No." she stepped closer to me. "I like you." She smiled.

She leaned forward and gave me a light peck on the lips. I melted. Her lips were soft and I could taste her lip-gloss. Pomegranate. She pulled back slowly. The storm picked up.

"I guess my dad doesn't want me to be happy." She said with fake hurt in her voice. The storm stopped abruptly. She smiled at me. I couldn't manage words to come out.

"If you don't like me you can say it. I won't cry." She looked at me. Instead of replying I kissed her. It was just a light kiss but I felt like I would die and go to heaven.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

I grinned at her.

"So, how exactly do you play mythomagic?" she asked. We started to walk down the beach again. As I explained the game to her I slipped my hand into hers. Her fingers filling in the emptiness in my hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Again, Sorry for not updating alot. It's just school and whatnot. but here is chapter 23! whoot whoot. *sigh* the story is coming to an end.

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** i am not rick.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't run anymore. My sides were hurting and I felt like my lungs would explode. I was in the woods. I stopped by a tree and rested against it. I could not believe Percy liked Andromeda. Well actually I could believe it. She was beautiful, funny, and smart. I slid down the tree. I hit the ground with a slight thump. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I heard footsteps coming toward me. I got up and looked in the direction of where the sound was coming. Percy emerged from the trees. He looked just as tired as I felt.

I didn't want to talk to him right now. I would probably start crying and I didn't want him to see me like that. I turned around but Percy rushed forward and grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He whispered. I didn't move. "Please." I slowly turned around.

I wanted to apologize for everything. For Nico, for breaking his heart, and for losing his trust.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I managed to say. We stayed quite for a long time. Then he walked toward me and pulled me into him. He hugged me tight and I never wanted to let him go but all good things have to end. He slowly pulled away but still kept me close.

He looked deep into my eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. I stayed quite I didn't have an answer. I looked to the ground. He lifted my chin. His eyes asking a million questions but his lips only asking one.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I don't have an answer for you, I'm sorry." I mumbled. He pulled away.

"Really? So you just kissed Nico for the fun of it?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No. I… I don't know why I did it." I answered.

"So you cheated on me because you just wanted to do it?" I could hear his voice rising.

I was getting angry. All I wanted to do was apologize and he was yelling at me.

"I'm not the one who was just flirting with some girl on the beach!" I yelled at him. Anger flashed across his face.

"Flirting?" he asked. "You think I was flirting with her!" he shouted.

"Yes! You were all over her Perseus Jackson!" he hated when I used his full name.

"I was not flirting and don't try to turn this around on me." He said with a serious face.

"I see the way you look at her." I said ignoring his comment. "You like her and don't lie." He started walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me. We were face to face.

"Are you kidding me?" he sounded really angry now.

"Just admit it Percy!" I yelled. I expected him to yell back but he didn't. He pushed me against the tree, but not hard. He grabbed my hips with his hands and looked into my eyes again. I almost started hyperventilating.

"I'll admit to only one thing." He crushed his lips against mine. I felt heat rush to my face. His kiss was aggressive. I placed my hand behind his neck. The other was knotted in his shirt trying to pull him closer to me. The kissed softened and a shudder ran through his body. He pulled his lips away. I was gasping for air. He smiled and gave me a soft kiss.

"I admit that even though you cheated on me with my best friend and broke my heart I still and will always love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I am so sorry Percy, for everything" I responded, "And I love you too." He kissed me as soon as the last word escaped my lips. I moved my hand from his neck to his hair.

"So you leave me in your cabin with your OCD siblings to come make out with kelp for brains?" a voice interrupted us. Percy pulled away and turned around. I craned my neck a little to see around Percy. There standing with her arms crossed was Rachel. She looked annoyed. Percy cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Hey Rachel." He said. His face was still red. Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you little make up, or should I say make out session but Chiron wants to see you guys. Apparently there is a crisis." She put air quotes around the word crisis. Percy's face turned serious.

"Alright." He turned to face me and gave me a lopsided grin. "Come on wise girl lets go see what's wrong." The only person that can make me sound like a complete idiot was Percy. So instead of saying something unintelligent I just nodded. He held out his hand and I placed my hand in his. I loved the fact that my hand fit perfectly in his. He lightly tugged me along back to the Big House. Rachel mouthed, "Did I miss something?"

"I'll tell you later." I mouthed back. She smiled and walked ahead of us.

I felt like I was on cloud nine little did I know that the feeling would quickly go away.


	24. Chapter 24

Here it is, the last chapter. ): but heyyy, when one good thing ends another begins. *hint!* you guys should read my authors note in the next chapter. *another hint!* let me know if you guys like the ending (: btw, thanks for the quote **sosa559** !

**READ IT , REVIEW IT. please&thankyou.**

**Disclaimer:** for the last time, i am not rick!

* * *

Percy's POV

I know what you're thinking. How could I forgive Annabeth after what she did? As the great demigod William Shakespeare once said, yes he was a demigod; love is more powerful than hate. I know most of you are calling me cheesy but hey it's true. We walked into the Big House hand in hand. Sitting around the ping-pong table was Andromeda, Nico, Rachel, Grover, and Chiron. Nico met Annabeth's eyes and dropped his gaze to our hands. He looked up back at Annabeth and smiled at her.

"Ah. Hello children. Come sit down." Chiron said. We walked over and sat down. I never let go of Annabeths hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Andromeda answered me, "One of the guys from the Apollo cabin is missing."

"Missing?" I asked. "How does a camper go missing?" Everyone shrugged expect Chiron.

"I don't know Percy but we need to find him. We would hate for Apollo to find out. He wouldn't be too happy." He said while looking up. Rachel was right this really was a crisis. Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice?

"Okay. Did you search the whole camp?" I asked.

"Yes." Chiron answered.

"Maybe he left and didn't tell anyone." Nico added.

"Anthony is very responsible. He wouldn't do such a thing." Chiron mumbled.

I turned to look at Chiron "Look, Chiron no offense to Apollo but this doesn't really seem like a big-" Just then Rachel doubled over. She let out a shriek.

"Rachel!" Annabeth screamed. She let go of my hand and ran over to her. She knelt down beside her just as Rachel's head snapped up. Her eyes were glowing. They were green. She opened her mouth and recited in and eerie voice,

"_The danger is not over it is just the beginning, the Gods most prized possessions will soon be all missing._

_It will begin with a son of the sun and the daughter of the cold one._

_One after another they will all disappear, who is behind this are the ones less feared._

_Time is running, running out._

_You must expect the unexpected, if you don't the villains behind it won't be detected. _

_Someone is not who they say they are, beware the one who bares the scar. _

_Can you find what was taking and expose the one who was faking. _

_Time is running, running out."_

Rachel snapped her mouth shut and went limp in her seat before she sat straight up.

We were all staring at Rachel.

"What?" she asked. "Oh. Another Prophecy?"

We all nodded.

I turned to look to at Chiron, he looked worried.

"What does it mean?" Andromeda asked.

"We should try and decipher it as soon as possible." Chiron said.

"Okay. Well let's start with the first line." I turned to look at everyone else.

"It's pretty self explanatory. There is still more danger to come." Annabeth responded.

"What are the gods most prized possessions?" Nico asked.

"I believe it is you." Chiron said with a smile.

"Me?" Nico's eyes were wide.

"Not just you, but all demigods." He corrected Nico.

I felt special. We were the gods most prized possessions.

"So I guess a sun of the son means Anthony." Andromeda stated.

"Yeah, but what does a daughter of the cold one mean?" I asked.

Rachel turned to look at Nico.

"A daughter a Hades." She said.

"The only daughter of Hades was Bianca and she's…" Annabeth stopped herself.

"Unless Nico has something to share with us. Perhaps that he's secretly a girl." Rachel joked.

"HA." Nico rolled his eyes. "No."

"Maybe this prophecy isn't going to happen anytime soon then." Annabeth sounded hopeful. As soon as she said this we heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Two kids, a guy and girl, walked in. The boy had brown hair and dark brown eyes. His face was cut up and his jeans were caked with blood. The girl who was leaning on him for support had black hair it almost looked purple. She was wearing shorts that revealed a long gash on her thigh. Blood was pouring out of it.

"We were told that this place was safe for kids like-" She didn't get a chance to finish because she fainted. We all stayed In our seats, frozen. Everyone except Chiron. He rushed over to the girl to help her up. He carried her out with the boy following close behind. We stayed quiet. I'm pretty sure they were all thinking the same thing as me. The prophecy was going to happen and soon.

The reason I know this is because the girl had black eyes, just like Nico's.


	25. Sequel ?

Authors Note: first off, i want to thank all you guys for being so nice and reading my story. i am so glad you guys liked it! i did not think i was going to get this many reviews. i was content with fifty. haha.

and now for the news you all want to hear,

yes. there is going to be a sequel! whoooooooo!and this one won't be so mushy and lovey dovey. it'll have more action, but there will still be some fluff in it. i still haven't decided a name but i'll let you guys kow when i pick one.

here are some things to remember when reading my stories;

1. nico, annabeth, percy, andromeda, and rachel are all the SAME age.

2. this isn't really after TLO. its not set in a certain time.

3. since the big battle didn't happen no cabins for the minor gods were built.

4. luke is still dead. sorry.

5. kronos is dead too.

so yeah. if you have any questions about my story feel free to ask.

thanks again guys.

:D


	26. please read

To begin, I honestly did not expect to get so many reviews in a short period of time. so thank you to everyone who reviewed. i didnt expect to get so many readers. but of course, there are people who don't like my story. i understand not everyone is going to like it. unfortunately, due to these people i have put a stop to the sequel to My Annabeth. I have gotten mulitple messages saying nasty things. I know there will always be criticism but some people take things to far. Maybe in the future i will continue writing but as of now i am finished. To all of the readers who liked my story, thank you so much and im sorry that i wont continue. Thank you so so so much to all those who supported me and to those who didnt...

** you win, i give up.**

- brittany09.


End file.
